Episode 1302 (9th July 1973)
Plot Bet has been taken to hospital though no one knows the extent of her injuries. Ena breaks the news to the residents in the Corner Shop that she's just seen her coming back, driven to the Rovers in an ambulance. Battered and bruised, Glyn Thomas is happy to have her stay and Lucille has made a bed up for her. She was mugged of her £75. Ena takes Emily to task for suggesting the root cause of such occurrences is unemployment. Minnie excitedly reports to Ena that Annie has returned in a cab. In the pub, Annie is shocked to learn what has happened to Bet. Clive Shawcross of the Gazette interviews the Ogdens. Hilda over-dramatises the events and talks up their own involvement. Annie tends gently to a grateful Bet, telling her that as far as she is concerned Glyn is in charge of the pub. Det-Sgt Brewster investigates the crime and interviews Bet. She tells him she didn't see who attacked her. He is interested in the syndicate payout, where it took place and who knew about it. Annie asks Alf to get Ethel Bostock to carry on deputising for her for the next few days. Brewster finds out from Lucille that Stan received nothing in the payout. Annie isn't bothered that drinks are being served in plastic glasses or any of Glyn's other changes. Norma overhears Annie telling the brewery on the phone she's leaving. Brewster interviews Stan and Hilda. He finds out that Stan was absent for fifteen minutes from the chip shop to go to the off-licence. Annie visits Patrick Ridley who tells her she's making the wrong decision and persuades her to take a few more days to think it over. Stan goes for Ray when he drops hints that he did it. No one else is amused. Annie tells Glyn she's still thinking matters over but admits to Lucille that she is retiring to Derby but asks her to keep it quiet. Lucille goes straight to Ena and tells her, asking her to do something. Bet suspects Norman Leach of attacking her and Brewster tells her they'll need to know the whole story from her. Cast Regular cast *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Ray Langton - Neville Buswell *Norma Ford - Diana Davies *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Bet Lynch - Julie Goodyear *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Ernest Bishop - Stephen Hancock Guest cast *Glyn Thomas - Alan David *Clive Shawcross - Colin Rix *Det. Sergeant Brewster - Norman Jones *Patrick Ridley - Derek Farr Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug, back room, hallway and back bedroom *13 Coronation Street - Back room *Corner Shop *Newton & Ridley - Patrick Ridley's office Notes *Stan Ogden states that Jackson's Chip Shop is on Rosamund Street whereas it had previously been established that it was on Victoria Street. *Annie Walker refers to the headache that Bet suffered on the night of the Howards' party, still not realising that this was a lie by Bet to get out of work early and go to the party. This references events in Episode 1273 (28th March 1973). *Unusually, the "End of Part One" lettering is in black type rather than the usual white. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Who mugged the blonde barmaid? *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 6,400,000 homes (3rd place). Category:1973 episodes